


Born-Again Virgin

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I tried to make this serious, M/M, PWP, Post S2, Post Series, SaruMi - Freeform, Some Fluff, Some angst, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're trying to repair their friendship, Misaki thinks he and Saruhiko should wait before jumping into things. Unfortunately for him, his thoughts seem to have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born-Again Virgin

It was as though it was their first time. It wasn't, but to Misaki, it almost felt like it was. Sitting on Saruhiko's semi-uncomfortable bed, Misaki bit his lip, his teeth creating a slight indentation on his dry lips. Dammit. The longer he sat, the faster his heart beat, threatening to pop out of his chest.

Lifting his hat from his head, he set the burgundy accessory in his lap. Twisting the front of the cap with his hand, he bent the hard material. His cheeks puffed out, air hissing through his lips as he swung his legs over the side of Saru's bed. They hadn't planned anything, but it had been so long since Misaki had been at his place, he kind of assumed sooner or later, something like this was bound to happen.

Out of desperation, his mind kept repeating one phrase over and over, like a mind numbing chant to help him relieve the nerves settling in his chest: _It's just Saru._

And while that was true, it was also… _Saru_. Contradictory, yes, but in Misaki head it all made perfect sense. Everything was different now and yet, the same.

Take Saruhiko's room for instance, _it_ was certainly the same. Same sterile walls, same white bed and blanket, same boring, pristine interior; Misaki stood out in the room like a messy sore thumb. His hazel eyes darted about the space, looking to find one tiny thing out of place—something, anything. But as always, Saruhiko was disgustingly organized. 

Yes, Fushimi Saruhiko was exactly the same and really, so was Yata Misaki. Misaki liked to pretend he had matured, what with everything that had happened to him in the past few years. He wanted to believe in some maturing miracle which had mystically brought him back to Saru and their friendship. But even with all the changes surrounding them, neither of them had really changed much at all. 

Hell, Misaki didn't even need his aura to call forth the familiar bright red color which now held residency on his face while he waited for Saru to return to from the bathroom down the hall.

It had been a few months now since the destruction of the Slates and like the rest of the ex-clansmen, Misaki was still adjusting to life without the aura. There were evenings when he'd dream of the red power which used to boil gently under his skin, an ever present warmth. For about a week, he had been able to call upon the red, though it had no longer held the power which had originally hypnotized him. Misaki didn't mind however, he simply liked the comfort of knowing it was there.

Then, one day, it vanished, like many things often did in Misaki's life. He couldn't call forth the red aura anymore. At first, he had panicked and rushed to Kusanagi. 

"Can you-?!" he had yelled frantically, unable to fully formulate a sentence. His chest was pressed against the edge of the bar, his body leaning far over it, attempting to make eye contact with the man.

"Mm nope, not anymore," Kusanagi shrugged, polishing the glass he held in his hand. With a large huff, Misaki flopped back down, resting on the bar stool. 

"It's gone, Misaki," Anna's small voice said, filled with neither happiness nor sadness.

"Yea'," he grumbled. 

"It's better this way," Kusanagi nodded and Misaki knew he was right, but silence had been his response.

The aura was the source of his power, the thing he could use to protect those he had come to care so greatly about...but with the Slates gone, what was there to protect them from? Life suddenly seemed oddly mundane.

Silently the three had sat in HOMRA, paying a silent homage to the power which had brought them all together. A single regret hovered around the room, the words unspoken by any of them.

 _If only he could've waited just a few years._

Maybe if the Slates had been destroyed years ago, they would have had two more members sitting at the bar with them. Instead, they were left with 'what ifs', 'could have beens', and silent regrets no one wanted to speak about. Just as the red had left them, it was time to move on.

Leaning back against Saruhiko's wall, Misaki sighed and stared up at the white ceiling. He wondered if the Blues had all shared a moment when they realized they no longer had the cool blue aura they had received from that stuck up man they called their King.

Did they miss their aura? What was Scepter 4's job now anyway? Without the existence of Strains and Kings and Clans, weren't they a bit obsolete? These were questions floating around in Misaki's head, though he didn't exactly care to ask Saru. It was always better for them to not speak about their past. It resurfaced dangerous emotions about things that were no longer relevant. 

But was it wrong to miss the aura? He missed the feeling of the red which burst from his skin, the fiery power engulfing whatever Misaki's target was, or the way it sparked from his wheels when he rode around on his skateboard. He missed how it fueled his emotions and followed his anger from the depth of his being. His aura always reflected the feelings frequently laid out on his sleeve. There was a part of him that felt naked without it.

"Took ya' long enough," he teased, as Saruhiko re-entered the room.

"Tsk, you don't have to stay," Saru scoffed, pulling a small cloth from his desk drawer to wipe off his lenses. A towel was draped over his hair, small droplets of water speckling the white t-shirt he was now wearing.

"Mmm guess not. But I got nothin' better to do," he sighed, stretching up. 

"Glad to hear I'm your first choice," Saru said, taking a seat at his desk and opening his laptop.

"Hmm..." he grunted.

There was good which had come from the disappearance of the Slates; Misaki and Saru attempting to repair their broken and misshapen friendship. Though really, Misaki had the Blue King to thank for that.

Munakata, the idiotic Blue King, had been the one to clue Misaki in on his plan and how Saru had fit into it. With Anna's permission, Misaki had gone to Saru's aid and the two had fought together as a duo once more. It had been kind of nice, working as a team once again, even if it was for a brief moment. Though really, if Misaki was honest with himself, he had always kind of enjoyed fighting against Saru. Anger had been his primary emotion of course, but there was the small voice in the back of his head which always whispered: _you enjoy this._

Being friends with Saru was much better, however. The final fight against JUNGLE had brought them back together and opened up communication. And while there were things Misaki still didn't understand, they were both, at the very least, trying.

"Are you really working right now?" Misaki groaned.

"What? Did you have something better you wanted to do, Mi~sa~ki~?" he drawled, draping one arm over the back of his chair. 

“N-no.” Rolling his eyes, Misaki's face flushed as he glanced away. Saru always had to say his first name so damn weird. 

“Oh? Was that a stutter I heard?” Saru was such an asshole. Misaki hated the way his gaze made his stomach churn with a tiny excitement that tingled on his skin.

No, they hadn’t done _that_ in quite awhile, but Misaki had never been keen on asking for that sort of thing. And it felt so different now. It was Saru who he had experimented with in middle school and when they lived together. There was no one else to try things with and the dark-haired boy had missed him and even though it was embarrassing, Misaki hadn't minded. Actually he had liked Saru's kisses, he had liked them a lot. Then, Saru left him and they didn't do that anymore—except for one time when Saru had pushed him against the wall and taken him. Misaki hadn't minded that either. Like hell he'd ever tell Saru _that_.

Though it had been years, Misaki was embarrassed to admit he still could remember the rough taste of Saru's lips. He could sometimes feel the ghost of his fingers trail down his arm, chest, then his stomach and then his—

For all Saru's teasing, Misaki was _definitely_ not a virgin.

Even now, Misaki watched the way Saru's dark haired curled on the back of his neck and felt his pulse quicken. He could see Saru's muscles through his shirt, moving ever so slightly when his fingers tapped on the keyboard. And the _way_ his fingers clicked against the keyboard only reminded him of Saru's fingertips running all over his body.

Frowning, Misaki shook his head. “No I didn't stutter!” he snapped. He tucked his legs together and folded his arms indignantly. Yata Misaki wasn't a gross pervert! He didn't need to think about Saru in that way, but as he sat on his bed he couldn't help but wonder if Saru still felt that way about him. After all, it had been Saru to initiate all their past times together.

But things were different now. They were friends again, or they were starting to be. Last time, they had slept together out of a needy desperation to rekindle something neither of them expected to ever get back. Now here they were on the brink of a new start, and Misaki thought it best to not muddle that with adding...well… _that_ to the mix.

“If you just ask nicely, Misaki perhaps I will be generous this evening,” Saru hummed, not looking up from the screen.

“Ask nicely about what?” 

“Tsk. Suit yourself,” he said, his blue eyes meeting Misaki's for a single moment. Misaki hated that looking at him made him want to beg for Saru's touch. Since when had Yata Misaki become so submissive?

It wouldn't have been such a problem if Saru hadn't been right there in front of him, breathing…existing, reminding him of the past times their lips had locked together in passion-filled kisses. Looking over at him, Misaki could see Saru's lips were partially agape, his tongue briefly running along the edge of his bottom lip as he stared at the screen in concentration. How many times had those lips caressed his skin? How much did Misaki want to feel the gentle, wet sensation again?

Misaki wasn't a virgin, but it felt like he was again since their friendship was technically restarting. Didn't a fresh start include all aspects of their past friendship? 

Standing up abruptly with a huff escaping his lips, Saruhiko stepped over to the bed and glowered down at Misaki. “You're fidgeting and grunting and it's very distracting,” Saru growled.

A blush rose to his face and Misaki whipped his gaze to the wall, not wanting to look at Saru’s disgruntled expression.

“If you’re going to be so indignant, you can leave,” Saru scoffed. 

Puffing out his cheeks, Misaki rolled his eyes. “And here I thought we were trying to be friends again.” 

“Tsk. That agreement included honesty, Misaki,” Saru retorted. 

“I’m not lyin’ about anything!” Misaki growled. There was no way Saru could know about the thoughts swirling around in Misaki’s head. Even the thought of Saru knowing embarrassed him and made him feel dizzy.

“So your face is bright red for no reason…” Saru muttered under his breath. Turning his head to face him, Misaki immediately covered his eyes, tucking his knees up to his chest. Had his face really been that red?! Why the hell was Saru so damn perceptive when it came to him!? Even now after all these years of fighting, the idiot knew exactly when to call his bluff. “Tsk, if you want to have sex, just ask. Idiot Misaki,” Saru said finally.

“E-EH!?” Misaki yelled loudly. Jumping up he glared up at him. “W-Why do you think my face being red means I want to have sex?! Maybe I’m just…hot!” he said, knowing Saru wasn’t going to believe a word that spewed from his mouth. 

Leaning towards him, Saru grinned widely and yanked on the zipper on his puffy purple jacket. “Take your jacket off then,” he sneered.

Puffing out his cheeks, Misaki pushed Saru’s face back. “W-Whatever, don’t be an asshole, Saruhiko!” 

Sighing, Saru stepped back and adjusted his glasses which Misaki had accidentally pushed out of place. “Why is it so difficult for you to admit when you want something like that?” Saru scoffed “You act like a virgin, but both of us know you’re not.” 

Letting out a sigh, Misaki flopped back down on the bed, folding his legs towards his body. Wrapping his fingers around his ankles, he bit the inside of his cheek and pouted. “It’s…not that…” 

“Then what?” Saru asked, his voice softer than his normal teasing tone. 

“It’s just…well…we haven’t done _that_ in so long. I-I mean, if we’re starting everything over…wouldn’t that mean we’ve technically never done it,” Misaki grumbled, squeezing his ankles hard. 

There was silence and Misaki flicked his angry hazel eyes towards Saru, whose lips curved up into a twisted grin. Clutching his stomach, Saru began to laugh. “M-Misaki! Just because we’ve metaphorically turned over a new leaf—that doesn’t make you some…born-again virgin!” 

“Don’t be an asshole, Saru!” Misaki said, leaning forward on the bed. He clenched his fists as he stared at the clean white sheets. “Our friendship is…important to me! I…I lost you once and I don’t wanna do it again. I don’t wanna make things weird by doing… _that!_ ” Realizing what he had blurted out, Misaki sat back against the wall, his face heating up once more. He hadn’t meant to be so damn sentimental, but it was true. Misaki had spent so much time missing people who were ripped away from him for one reason or another. He didn’t want to miss Saru again. 

Glancing up, he was surprised to see Saru’s cheeks flushing slightly. Stepping forward, Saru sank down onto the bed and brought his hand up to Misaki’s cheek, turning his face to lock their eyes together. “Mmm,” he mumbled and pressed his forehead against Misaki’s. “Then I guess we’ll have to make this time important. It’s only weird if you make it weird, Misaki,” he whispered. 

Slamming his eyes shut, Misaki’s breath hitched gently in his throat. Saru’s fingers caressed his cheek softly; Misaki couldn’t remember the last time the dark-haired boy had touched him in such a way. Breathing in, he could smell Saru’s fresh, clean scent and his heart pounded in his ears. Dammit, he wanted him so badly…

Leaning forward, Misaki slammed his lips against Saru’s. He knew Saru was right and damn, he hated when Saru was right, but he wanted to kiss him and he didn’t wanna wait. They could make this important; these new memories would aid in the rebuilding of their friendship.

Sucking on Misaki’s lower lip, Saru chuckled at the soft whimper vibrating in the shorter boy’s throat. Pulling back, he smirked, running his thumb over Misaki’s slightly swollen lips. “Are you going to let me take your second virginity, Mi~sa~ki~” Saru whispered, pressing his lips to Misaki’s jaw.

“S-Shut up, asshole,” Misaki hissed, letting his fingers curl into Saru damp hair. Falling back against Saru’s pillow, he pressed his head down and let out a soft sigh. Saru’s lips brushed against his neck, kissing down his jaw and sucking on his pulse. Saru wet tongue rolled over Misaki’s rough skin causing his stomach to flutter with each flick of Saru’s tongue against his neck. 

He swallowed, his chest heaving with his shaky breath. His legs spread slowly as Saru settled in between them, pressing their pants together. Grunting, Misaki’s arms wrapped around Saru’s neck, quivering moans trailing out through his parted lips. 

Sliding a hand down to the noticeable bulge in Misaki’s shorts, Saru chuckled and cupped at his crotch. “Someone is far hornier than he let on.” 

“S-Shut up!” Misaki huffed, his red lips pressing to Saru’s, kissing him sloppily. His tongue pressed into Saru’s mouth, while his hips rocked upwards to meet Saru’s. He could feel the dark-haired boy’s arousal against his own, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. Saru swallowed the noise and claimed it as his own, his tongue wrapping around Misaki as he ground his hips down, pushing against him hard. “See…” Misaki panted. “You’re just as affected.” 

“So what if I am,” he smirked. “It’s your fault, for looking all red-faced and shy.” Saru pushed Misaki’s jacket off and slipped his fingers under his red shirt, his tips tracing the muscles on Misaki’s stomach. His fingers settled on his nipples, giving the small buds a gentle squeeze, while his blue eyes remained fixated on Misaki’s hazels. 

“A-Ah! S-Saru…” Misaki moaned, his chest arching towards Saru’s touch. A hand curled into the sheets, while his other wrapped around Saru’s wrist. “Y-You can’t-” he hissed, his chest feeling overly sensitive from Saru’s pinching. 

 “Why not?” he smirked, leaning down to kiss at the corner of his lips. “Misaki looks so cute like this.”

“N-Ngh…Not cute!” he exclaimed quickly, letting Saru push the red shirt over his head. Sitting back, he removed his own white shirt, tossing it to the ground. The clothes were collecting in a small pile—the only thing currently out of place in his room. For now, the mess would go unnoticed. 

Staring down at him, Saru ran his fingers over Misaki’s bare chest and Misaki’s breath caught in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut while his mouth hung open, feeling Saru’s fingers run over every inch of skin on his chest. “W-What are you…doin’, S-Saru…” he panted. 

“Admiring my Misaki,” he purred, pressing his lips against Misaki’s ear. Normally he hated when Saru said his first name like that, but right now, with the way the sound rolled off Saru's lust-filled tongue, Misaki couldn’t say he minded. “If this is your first time, I want to make sure Misaki knows how much I adore every little part of him.” 

“E-Eh! S-Saru you know I’m not…actually a…you know…” he grunted, but Saru ignored him and instead trailed kisses down Misaki’s chest. His tongue ran over his collarbone, his lips sucking on the taught skin. Red marks gently throbbed with pleasure on Misaki neck and he shakily moaned, knowing Saru liked marking him up.

The kisses went down to his stomach and his body rolled up, pressing against Saru’s wet lips. His slim fingers played with the button on his shorts and Misaki whimpered, his face flushed completely red. Saru was always such a tease, he couldn’t just get on with things and go fast like Misaki always wanted. Saru’s fingers rubbed over the bump in Misaki’s pants, the touch barely enough to cause any friction and the dark-haired boy only chuckled when Misaki thrust up in attempt to create more. 

“Tsk, be patient, Misaki,” Saru scoffed, slowly unzipping his pants. Misaki gasped when Saru released his hard cock and his fingers danced gently on the tip. He knew Saru had seen him like this before, many times, but with the thought of it being his 'first time' again, Misaki felt shy. 

“S-Saru…d-don’t stare!” he growled, wrapping his fingers in Saru’s hair once more. Saru’s smile grew wider, happy that his gaze was affecting Misaki so much. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the tip. Grunting, Misaki covered his mouth, his hot breath coating the back of his hand. 

Wrapping his mouth around Misaki’s length completely, Saru let out a moan, his mouth vibrating around Misaki’s hardness. His fingers curled into the sheets and he gripped Saru’s hair, his hips twitching against his wet lips. Saru’s mouth was hot and as he moved his head up and down, Misaki's cock would press against the back of Saru’s throat, causing Misaki to yelp with pleasure. His tongue rolled over the belly of his cock, the wet muscle coating him with Saru’s saliva all the way to the base. 

“S-Shit…S-Saru…Fuck!” His head pressed against the pillow and his knees rose up as he clutched the sheets hard. For a moment he glanced down, watching Saru’s head bob on his cock, drool slurping down his hard length. The sight was almost too much for the red-haired boy, feeling pleasure roll down his spine. Saru was going to send him over the edge if he kept acting so damn hot. “S-Saru if you don’t…stop, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” he panted, moaning loudly. 

Pulling off of his cock, Saru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Maybe you are a virgin, if you were going to cum from just that,” he chuckled and leaned forward to grab the lube from the drawer in the table next to his bed.

“S-Shut up!” Misaki hissed again, watching as Saru coated his fingers with the slippery solution. He ran his fingers down the underside of his cock and gave Misaki’s sac a gentle squeeze, watching his length twitch with pleasure. 

“Mmm but you look so good like this.” With one hand, he pulled Misaki’s shorts off completely, while the other pressed against his small hole. Cupping his ass, Saru tilted Misaki up, pressing a finger inside. 

“A-Ah!” he moaned, his eyes opening wide as he felt the familiar pressure pushing into his ass. He hated how good Saru’s finger felt as the dark-haired boy began to thrust it up inside of him further. 

“Don’t clench so much, Misaki,” Saru purred. His hand gently stroked over the curve of his ass while he leaned down to nibble on the inside of his thigh. Shutting his eyes once more, Misaki took a deep breath while Saru’s finger wiggled inside of him. His chest rose and fell gently as he tried to steady his breathing, letting Saru push inside of him even more. He moaned softly when Saru added a second finger. 

His hips rolled up towards him and Misaki groaned as he felt the fingers stretch him wide. Curving his fingers upwards, Misaki yelped when Saru pressed gently against his prostate, his legs shaking and his cock releasing a small stream of pre-cum on his lower belly. “Hgn…Saru…” he whispered, his mouth dry and his face red with embarrassed desperation. He wanted to feel connected to the other boy once again. 

It had been so long since he’d felt Saru push inside of him and now that they were finally connecting as friends again, maybe connecting physically would only deepen their rekindled bond. 

Saru had three fingers inside of him when Misaki’s voice, though shaky, quietly spoke up. “Saru…I…I need…” 

“What?” Saru said, his fingers pushing as deep in his ass as they could. “What do you need?” he smirked.

“Y-You,” Misaki grunted. 

Saru pushed down his own pants, stroking his hard length in his hand. He was so happy to hear Misaki say he needed him; Saru was ready to be connected again. When Misaki got all fidgety and red…it was hard for Saru not to get turned on by how damn cute the other was.

Coating his cock in lube, Saru stroked himself and lined his tip up with Misaki’s stretched entrance. Pressing himself inside, he angled his hips up, letting Misaki’s ass engulfing his cock completely. Misaki’s hazel eyes stared up at Saru and his moans rumbled deep in the back of his throat as he felt his best friend stretch him. “Ngh…S-Saru. Fuck…” he whined, wrapping his hands around his shoulder, his fingers digging into Saru’s back. 

“You’re tight. It really _has_ been awhile since someone fucked you,” he chuckled. 

“Y-Yeah…not since you…” he whispered. Saru’s face lit up, even with his cock buried deep inside of Misaki, Saru had been a bit shocked by the confession. Misaki was prude sometimes, but that was a long time to go without doing practically anything. 

“Damn…” Leaning down, Saru pressed his lips against Misaki’s as he began to slowly press his hips into him. He pulled himself back and rhythmically rolled his hips into Misaki over and over. Pressing his forehead to Misaki’s, the two boys moaned louder and louder, the faster Saru’s thrusting grew. 

His head pushed against the pillow and his hands scratched down Saru’s back, Misaki's legs locking around his waist. “Saru…please can you…” he panted, desperately leaning up to kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“Use your words, Misaki,” Saru grunted, his thrusts pushing deep inside of the other, pulling shaking moans from his mouth. “Tell me what you want.” Saru pushed himself up, moaning softly as he rolled his hips up and into Misaki. Saru’s lower body rocked gracefully with the movement of his hips. He could feel Misaki’s ass pulling him in and squeezing him tight. Misaki's heels dug into his ass, pushing him in deeper. 

“F-Faster,” he begged. “Please.” Cupping at Misaki’s ass, Saru angled himself deeper, thrusting over and over at a much quicker pace. Misaki could feel as his sac tightened, his finish so close. Saru’s fast thrusts were brushing against his prostate hard and he could feel the telling roll of his spine. He was already so sensitive in the first place and now Saru’s cock was pushing so deep, the inside of his ass throbbed with the pleasure of Saru completely filling him. “I’m going…cum,” he whispered. “D-Dammit, Saru!” he snapped, though any anger was completely replaced by an abrupt moan as his cock twitched against his belly, spurting his finish onto both of their chests.

Leaning down, Saru pressed his forehead against Misaki’s, panting heavily as he pumped into him fast, his own orgasm rocking through his body. He could see Saru twitch against him, his arms shakily holding himself up. Panting, he kissed Misaki gently, his tongue running over his lower lip. 

“Don’t…don’t ever leave me again,” Misaki mumbled, his face bright red. His breathing was still shallow as his ass throbbed. 

“The same could be said to you,” Saru muttered, pulling out of him slowly.

“Let’s just promise…okay? It’s different now,” Misaki whispered, his body shaking as Saru removed himself from Misaki’s ass. He frowned, glaring intensely at Saru. He needed him to know he was serious.

“Promise,” Saru muttered finally and pressed a kiss on Misaki’s forehead, pulling the blanket over their bodies.

“Good,” Misaki sighed. His heartbeat had finally returning to normal as he took a deep breath into his lungs, breathing out as though he were expelling all the years Saru had been a heavy weight on his heart. 

"It seems I’ve done it,” Saru smirked, breaking the silence. Misaki tilted his head and looked at Saru.

“Eh?” he muttered, his eyes drooping with fatigue. 

“It seems I’ve taken your second virginity,” he chuckled. Both boys shivered under the blanket as Saru lay next to Misaki, wrapping an arm around his naked chest. Misaki let a shaky arm drape over Saru.

“Shut up, idiot. Who else was I gonna let do that?” Misaki whispered, kissing Saru once more. This time, things were going to be different. He had his arms wrapped around Saru’s chest and he was never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL this fic was trying to be so many things at once and I apologize. I kind of consider this the unofficial sequel to Illusion since I allude to it a few times. ('Alluding to Illusion' I am so funny, it's 5 AM help). Idk this was gonna be longer, but then kind of became PWP. Sorry 'bout that. and sorry for any typos this was written kind of late oops ;_; <333 I will write real Sarumi again one day. Also GoRA really should've utilized Misaki's cute puffy jacket outfit more in S2, just saying.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) or Tumblr [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) to talk about Sarumi or K Project or whatever really <3!


End file.
